thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic
|- class="mergedtoprow" | class="maptable" colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"|Anthem Anthem of the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic |- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| |- | width="50%"|Capital | width="50%"|Alma-Ata, Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, Soviet Union |- |Language(s) |None (Kazakh and Russian) |- |Government |Soviet Socialist Republic |- class="mergedtoprow" |﻿﻿Established |1936 |} The Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic (Kazakh: Қазақ Кеңестік Социалистік Республикасы, Qazaq Kenestik Socïalïstik Respwblïkası; Russian: Казахская Советская Социалистическая Республика, Kazakhskaya Sovetskaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika), also known as the Kazakh SSR for short, is one of Soviet republics that made up the Union of Soviet Socialist republics of the Soviet Union. At 2,717,300 square kilometres (1,049,200 sq mi) in area, it is the second largest constituent republic in the USSR, after the Russian SFSR. Its capital is Alma-Ata, Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, Soviet Union. The Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic is led by the Communist Party of the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic. The country is named after the Kazakh people, Turkic-speaking former nomads who sustained a powerful khanate in the region before Russian and then Soviet domination. The Soviet Union's spaceport and the largest space launch facility in the world, now known as the Baikonur Cosmodrome, is located in this republic at Tyuratam, and the secret town of Baikonur was constructed to accommodate its personnel. History Main article: History of Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic Established on August 26, 1920, it was initially called Kirghiz ASSR (Kirghiz Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic) and was a part of the Russian SFSR. On April 15–19, 1925, it was renamed Kazak ASSR (subsequently Kazakh ASSR) and on December 5, 1936 it was elevated to the status of a Union-level republic, Kazakh SSR. During the 1950s and 1960s Soviet citizens were urged to settle in the Virgin Lands of the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic. The influx of immigrants, mostly Russians, skewed the ethnic mixture and enabled non-Kazakhs to outnumber natives. As a result, the use of Kazakh language has declined but continue to be an important language. The other nationalities included Ukrainians, Germans, Jews, Belarusians, Koreans and others; Germans at the time of the Present Day formed about 8% of the population, the largest concentration of Germans in the entire Soviet Union. System of government *'The highest organ of state power' - the unicameral Supreme Soviet of the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, elected for 4 years at a rate of 1 member of 27 thousand inhabitants. Between sessions of the Supreme Soviet, the highest organ of state power - the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the Kazakh SSR. The Supreme Soviet of the republic forms the government - the Council of Ministers adopts the laws of the Kazakh SSR , etc. The local authorities in the regions, districts, towns and villages are appropriate Soviets, elected by the people for 2 years. The Council of Nationalities of the Supreme Soviet of the Kazakh SSR is represented by 32 deputies. *'The highest judicial body' - the Supreme Court of the Republic, elected its Supreme Council for 5 years, operates in the two judicial divisions (civil and criminal cases) and a plenum. In addition, the Bureau of the Supreme Court. The Prosecutor of the Kazakh SSR USSR Prosecutor General is appointed for a term of 5 years. Demographics Category:Soviet Socialist republics of the Union of Soviet Socialist republics of the Soviet Union